Reunited at last
by Tifa-chan1
Summary: chapter 2 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

A girl, who looked no more than 15, could be seen running through a hallway. She was wearing a silver shirt, and black jeans which had two guns hidden in them. She had long blonde hair put up in a long french braid that almost reached her ankles. Her eyes were sapphire blue. They had a coldness in them, which looked like it wasn't supposed to be there. Like there was supposed to be happiness, instead they were devoid of emotion. She also wore a necklace. There was a silver cross with gold wings on it, and below the wings was another pair of wings only these two were together and not apart. On the upper pair of wings, the left one was engraved with the name 'Duo' in silver letters. On the right wing, also in silver lettering was engraved with the name 'Serena'. Below it, again in silver letters was engraved with the word 'Forever'.  
  
Meanwhile, in another hallway, a boy who looked no older than 16, could be seen unlocking a cell door. He was wearing a black shirt with a silver cross on the back. He also wore black jeans and a silver necklace with a cross on it. The cross was engraved in gold lettering with the name 'Serena'. On the other side of the cross, was engraved also in gold lettering, with the name 'Duo'. After what was seemingly an hour, he finally got the cell door open. Then four boys, who looked about the same age as him, came out.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo all but said cheerily. "Maxwell!!!" Wufei yelled his face starting to get red and steam was literally coming out of his ears. "It's WUFEI not WU-MAN!!"  
  
"Whatever Wu-man."  
  
"So for once I wasn't captured and the perfect soldier was caught. Well, that's a first."  
  
Heero regarded him with his famous death glare. "Hn." Was all he said.  
  
Quatre came out with a polite "Thank you." And Trowa came out with a silent nod.  
  
"Ok. Enough with the reunion and let's get the disk and get out of here." Said Heero.  
  
"Come on the main computer's this way." Said Duo as he led the group to the main computer.  
  
They watched as Heero finished hacking into the main computer and he frowned.  
  
"Hey Heero what's wrong?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's not here." He said in monotone.  
  
"What's not there?"  
  
"The disk."  
  
"What how could it not be there?"  
  
Then they heard a gunshot. "What was that?" Quatre and Duo asked in unison.  
  
When they went to find out where the gunshot came from, they found a dead OZ soldier.  
  
"Looks like we weren't the only ones after the disk." Wufei said, stating the obvious.  
  
Then their heads snapped up at the sound of footsteps. "What was that?"  
  
They got a glimpse of what the person looked like. Much to their surprise it was a girl. She had blonde hair done up into a french braid just like Duo's, and she was wearing a silver shirt and black jeans. She had sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Serena looked behind her and narrowed her eyes. 'Shoot I've been spotted. But the guy with the braid is kinda cute.' She shook her head. 'What am I thinking? I'm on a mission, not guy hunting.' "Better quit while I'm ahead," She whispered. She took gun out and turned around.  
  
"State your name and purpose." It wasn't a question; it was more like a demand.  
  
Duo looked at her face. Then he gasped and took a step back. 'It can't be her. It just can't be. She got shot by an OZ soldier.' Duo then realized that all attention was on him. He then looked towards Serena. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Just tell me your name."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll say this one more time. Tell me your name." Duo said calmly.  
  
"Look, just tell me-"  
  
"Which part of no don't you understand?"  
  
Duo just then yelled out, "Dammit Serena, just answer the question!" After he realized what he said, he immediately covered his mouth.  
  
Serena's eyes widened when he said her name. She quickly got over the shock, and calmly said, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
She looked up into Duo's eyes and her's widened. She got over the shock and walked towards them. She stopped in front of Duo. "Let me see your necklace." It was a statement; not a question.  
  
"Sure." Duo said and handed his necklace to her. As she read the engravings, she nodded. Then to everyone's surprise, she smiled. For no reason, she showed him her necklace. Her's was way more complicated than Duo's.(See inscription above.)  
  
"Is-is it really you, Duo?" She asked. Duo just nodded.  
  
Serena fainted. 


	2. introductions

Serena woke up in a soft bed. "What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is meeting Duo on a mission and…" She touched her chest and felt for her cross. 'Okay, this is a good thing. I think...' Then it dawned on her that she didn't have her guns. Her eyes widened as she looked at her surroundings. That's when she noticed Duo. He was on the desk, sleeping. "Aww how cute." She poked Duo in the stomach and said quietly, "Duo, wake up." She got no response. Then she said loudly, but not yelling, "Duo, wake up." Still no response. She sighed and said, "I forgot how hard it is to wake him up…" 'I just hope no one hears me.' "Well, here goes nothing," She took a deep breath and as loud as she could, shouted, "DUO, WAKE UP!!!!" She saw Duo stir, but not wake up. 'God, in the name of all that is good, help me!' She sat down on the bed for a moment, trying to think of what she could do to wake him up. Suddenly she got an idea. She looked at the clock and it said that it was eight pm. Serena leaned down and whispered something into Duo's ear.  
  
Suddenly, Duo popped up and said "FOOD!!!"  
  
Then Duo heard laughing and looked around the room. He found Serena on the floor holding her stomach and laughing like crazy.  
  
"Serena?" Duo asked.  
  
Serena looked up at him from her place on the floor and tried to get up but couldn't. Then she said "Yeah. Hi. Duo, could you um help me up?"  
  
At this he laughed and extended his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Thanks." She said dusting herself off. "So Duo, tell me. How have you been for last ten years?"  
  
"I've been okay. I've gone here and there. What about you?"  
  
  
  
"I've been fine. But I'd rather not talk about my past." Serena said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"So Duo, tell me. Where am I?" Serena asked.  
  
"You're in one of Q-man's many mansions."  
  
"'Q-man?'"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Quatre? As in Quatre Rebarba Winner?" Serena asked in an eager voice.  
  
"Yep." Replied Duo.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure. But why?"  
  
"Um no reason" Serena replied. 'I can't believe it. He's actually here. This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder by the minute.'  
  
"Serena?" Duo's brought her from her thoughts.  
  
She blinked and answered with a "huh?"  
  
"I said, if you wanna see Q-man we should go now."  
  
"Oh. Okay let's go."  
  
So Duo tried to guide Serena around the mansion, but was not successful. 'This place should really have a map. It's huge!' Finally she said, "Duo I think we might be a little lost."  
  
"Yea I guess you're right." Duo said nervously  
  
Suddenly Serena got up and walked up to a door. Her curiosity got the best of her so she asked, "Hey Duo, what's in here?"  
  
"How the heck should I know?"  
  
"Well let's go inside then" Serena said and went inside. As soon as she did Duo remembered what it was.  
  
"Uh Serena? Do we have to go in this particular room?"  
  
"Yes Duo and you can't change my mind" she said and continued walking.  
  
'Why does it have to be this room? Why not the music room?' Thought Duo as he followed her.  
  
Suddenly he got an idea. He ran to catch up with Serena and said, "Hey Serena, I know where Q-man is."  
  
"Really? Where is he?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Follow me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Duo where are we going?" Serena asked "And what was that room?"  
  
"To the music room and I'll tell you later."  
  
Finally they reached the music room and went in and as soon as she saw Quatre she let go of Duo's hand and shouted his name. Quatre, hearing his name being called stopped playing his violin. As soon as he saw her he gasped. "Serenity…" he said with shock evident in his voice as well as on his face.  
  
Serena beamed at him and hugged him. "Is that any way to greet your little sister?"  
  
Quatre, realizing he was being hugged by his little sister hugged back with tears in his eyes.  
  
Finally they pulled apart. "Serenity how did you get here? I thought that you were…" he left the sentence unfinished. Serena just pointed to the still in shock, speechless Duo. Quatre laughed and said "Well that's a first. Duo's speechless."  
  
Serena walked up to Duo and gave a small tug on his braid. Duo jumped and grabbed his braid from her hand instantly. "Don't do that! It hurts." Duo whined.  
  
"Hey Quatre I'm hungry. Where's the kitchen?" Serena asked.  
  
Quatre laughed and said, "Well you definitely haven't changed."  
  
"So lead the way already!" She said  
  
"Okay come on."  
  
"Hey Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can we go somewhere first?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks" she replied led him to the room Duo didn't let her go in.  
  
"Are sure you want to go in here?"  
  
"Yes. And this time there is no way you're going to change my mind."  
  
"What's in here?"  
  
"Training equipment."  
  
"Cool. Can I go in?"  
  
"Sure." Quatre answered and he and Duo followed her in.  
  
When she got in she saw three people training. "Who are those guys?"  
  
Duo took the opportunity to answer her question. He took her hand walked towards the three that were training. He pointed to someone with long bangs that covered one eye. "This is Trowa. He doesn't talk much." Then he pointed to someone with brown hair and Prussian eyes with no emotion. "This is Heero. He never says anything and will often point his gun at you if you annoy him." Then he pointed to someone with black hair kept in a tight ponytail and eyes of the same color. "And this is Wu-man."  
  
Before she could say anything 'Wu-man' was chasing after Duo, with his katana, yelling "MY NAME IS WUFEI!!!" After a while Duo stopped running and hid behind Serena. Quatre, who had been watching the whole thing, was worried. 'Oh no if Wufei calls her anything, he might get seriously hurt.'  
  
When Quatre did get to them what he saw was a very, very pissed off Serena who was currently glaring daggers at Wufei. 'I better stop this before she beats him into a bloody pulp.' "Can you two just stop?" Quatre asked. When Quatre saw that they weren't listening Quatre quickly said, "Serena, please refrain from killing Wufei. Wufei please refrain from killing Duo. Okay?"  
  
Serena sighed and answered with a "fine" and walked away from Duo. As soon as she left Duo he said "Eep" and ran to catch up with her. When Serena got to the door she yelled across the room "hey Quatre come on!"  
  
"Right" replied Quatre as he ran across the room.  
  
"Well that was… interesting." She said as they continued their trip to the kitchen.  
  
"Does that happen often?" She asked  
  
"Yeah it happens too often, in fact."  
  
"Hey Quatre did Duo get a tour of this place when he came to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, but I think he only memorized where the kitchen was." He said and laughed.  
  
"Really? That sounds like him." She said  
  
Finally they reached the kitchen. "Finally I'm starved!"  
  
"Oooh cookies!" Serena shouted with joy. Serena grabbed five cookies and a glass of milk then left the kitchen to eat her cookies. "Hey Quatre, Duo come on."  
  
Soon Quatre could be seen coming out with Duo, who was holding ten chocolate candy bars. 


End file.
